The Balcony
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: Aang and Katara have a discussion after they kiss. Both are filled with apologies, words of comfort, and ultimately, love.


A/N: Day 4: Kataang Week Prompt! Happy Beginnings! It's a bit of angst, but ultimately ends on a happy note!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

* * *

Aang's grey eyes remained dazed as he stared at the horizon. The rooftops of Ba Sing Se, shone gold in the afternoon sun, casting a glow on the couple standing on the balcony of the Jamine Dragon, quietly replaying the last few minutes in their heads.

"We just kissed," Aang's voice shook with a bit of disbelief as he looked at the girl that stand beside him, brunette tendrils blowing across her face as she turned her blue eyes to meet his.

"Yes."

The young Avatar ran a nervous hand along the back of his neck, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Don't take this the wrong way, but why?"

Katara closed her eyes, grimacing slightly at how careful he was being with his question. She never wanted him to think she was so easily offended, but after what happened the last time they kissed, she assumed he was probably just scared of her running off again.

"Aang," Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the pain behind it, "I was never confused when it came to my feelings for you. I was scared."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, "Scared? Why?"

Katara opened her eyes again to look on to the horizion, beyond the protective wall that still lay around the city, "Bad things happen to the people I love."

Aang looked slightly taken aback, as he shook his head, "That's not true."

The girl nodded, biting her lip to fight back the tears that threatened to escape their confines, "Yes it is. First it happened with my mother, then my father ended up leaving, Sokka broke his leg during the final battle, and you have died due to my lack of concentration."

The Avatar watched as a small tear left a misty trail along the tanned skin of her cheeks, blue eyes closing again in frustration. Aang hesitated before he used one of his pale fingertips to wipe the warm tear away, pain clenching his heart at the sight of her, so broken and angry with herself.

"Katara," He whispered gently, causing her to open her eyes and meet his stormy gaze, a gentle smile on his face as his hands grasped her own, "I refuse to believe any of that's true. Your mother didn't die because of you, she died for you. She wanted you to live the life you were meant to live. Your father was sent away, but because of you, he has finally returned home after all these years. Yes, Sokka broke his leg, but its healed because of you."

Aang paused, smiling even wider, "I'm standing here today because of you. You found me, you saved me, you looked after me, and look where we are. Katara, you are the reason the world is at peace, that's not my doing. If it weren't for that day all those months ago when you found me in the iceberg, the world would be engulfed in flames right now."

His hands squeezed her's gently, his eyes softening as he watched more tears stroll down her face, but a small smile light her features, "Katara, bad things do not happen to people you love, in fact, it's the exact opposite. Your love is so strong, your caring personality is so potent, that you virtually saved the world because of it."

Katara shook her head slightly, smiling as she let go of his fingers in order to wipe away her tears, "It would have been nice if you would have told me that the last time you kissed me."

Aang smiled, nodding, "Well if I had known that was the reason you were so hesitant, I would have been more than happy to."

The girl played nervously with a piece of hair that lay next to her ear, the flower clipped into the strands was blown gently by the afternoon breeze, "It wasn't just that, though. I was just thinking about all the possibilities of you not coming back from the battle. I just didn't want a repeat of the catacombs,  
Aang."

"Oh."

Katara nodded, looking directly at him, her eyes clouded over with pain, "You didn't have to see me during those weeks. But ask anyone, ask Toph, ask Sokka, ask my Dad, they have never seen a more painful sight. It wasn't you that was painful to look at, it was me. I was lost, Aang. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know how to function. I was scared, and you weren't there, you weren't responding to me, and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Aang raised an eyebrow in concern, "But you moved on after your mom died, why was I any different?"

The waterbender sighed, turning from him and glancing at the setting sun, trying to gather her thoughts and gain the courage to voice them, "I guess after she died, I just knew I was still needed. My dad and my brother needed me. When you fell, I felt as though I lost meaning, like I lost hope. I needed you, Aang. It wasn't the other way around like it was before."

The Avatar was blown away by her words, genuinely flattered by the amount of emotion that was laced in her voice, though it couldn't hide his guilt, "I'm sorry I put you through that. I was the one not paying attention,  
I should have known Azula would do that."

Katara's blue eyes flashed angrily as she turned to the boy, pointing a finger threateningly at him, "Don't ever blame yourself for that," Her voice was low and sharp, "I was the one who found you in the iceberg, it was my duty to protect you, and I didn't."

As her finger fell, Aang grasped it within his hand, putting their palms together and squeezing gently, "You saved me though. I'm here. I'm not dead."

The blaze in her eyes slowly died as they became sad again, her face turning to the sun.

"So," Aang remarked nonchalantly, "About that kiss..."

Katara turned back to him a smile on her face, the sadness in her eyes slowly dying, a blush dusting her cheeks, "What about it?"

His face turned red as well, as he gave her a huge grin, "It was pretty great."

The waterbender laughed quietly, "I'm glad."

The Avatar's grey eyes watched her blue ones as he prepared himself to ask the question he had been anxiously waiting to ask ever since he returned from his fight with Ozai, "So, is now the right time? For this?" He gestured to their joined hands, a hopeful expression on his face.

Katara grinned, giggling slightly at the nervous look on his face, "I think now is perfect."


End file.
